Garment materials made from jute textiles are favored by people mainly because jute fiber has good moisture absorption, gas permeability, low static behavior and good mold resistance. However, the above jute garment materials are mainly flax, ramie raw material or such garment materials which are manufactured by blending or interweaving those raw materials and other fibers like wool, chemical fiber, silk, terylene and urethane elastic fiber. The manner of making these jute garment materials including decoloring and other processing is generally characterized by long processing times, higher labor requirements and increased consumption of water and other resources.
For example, the process of degumming ramie can include various steps including unpacking, washing, pickling, boiling off, piling up, flapping, whitening, dehydrating, fluffing, oiling, patching up, oil removing, fluffing and drying. Applicant has attempted this process to degum jute, but has found that the removal rate of jute pigment is only 50%; external color of the resulting fiber is brown yellow; the lining obtained by blending or interweaving jute fiber with such external color and cotton mixed spinning, or mucilage glue, or other fibers, cannot obtain ideal grey cloth with brightness through a whitening procedure; it also baffles the dyeing of light colors which results in gloomy colors. Perhaps from some technical aspects, dark dyeing can cover up these results but the removal rate of the jute is poor, so colorama stability of product after dark dyeing is poor too. Therefore, the removal rate of the jute must reach a required degree of no less than 80% for jute to be successfully applied in producing garment materials. In addition, impurities like xylogen in the jute can cause skin urtication. The removal rate of xylogen should reach 70% in general; otherwise, even if the degumming effect is obvious, jute cannot be applied to producing garment materials.
Jute as a garment material inherently has a variety of inherent weaknesses including harsh fasciculus, stiffness, difficult removal of pigment, poor spinnability and potential skin urtication. Traditionally, jute has been used to process packing materials like jute bags. Less common applications for jute has been the production of carpets, rough wallpaper and other artwork like handbags and cushions. In recent years, increasing use of alternative packing materials like chemical fiber and plastic products have caused the jute market to increasingly shrink resulting in mass overstock and low price of jute as jute does not require rigorous soil selectivity, has a short growing period and high yield quantities. In contrast, flax has rigorous soil selectivity and low yield quantity, which results in unceasing price increases resulting in flax textile being unpopular with the common consumer.
Therefore, in China Patent Grant Publication Number CN1047415C, a kind of technique and device for jute or chemical modification of ambary kenaf blended yarn is disclosed, whose processing steps of chemical modification are as follows:    a. Pickle into NaOH solution for 20 to 40 minutes after jute selection, then seethe in sodium stearate solution for 20 to 40 minutes, acid wash it to neuter gender, whiten it by hydrogen peroxide, oil and dry it, punch it through C11 hackle, then cut it through fiber cutting machine, flip it through flip cotton rack, and oil it to keep moisture, finally pack it;    b. Blend the above modified jute or ambary fiber and cotton fiber. The disadvantages of technical scheme of this patent appear as follows: First, the technique does not appear to effectively reach the removal rates of less than 0.5% pectin content and less than 2% xylogen as described as can be proved from resulting light brown products. Second, the removal rate of pigment is only about 60%. Practice proves that through pickling in a NaOH solution and boiling, the removal rate of jute pigment that obstinately existed is bad, and the effect of xylogen removal is not so good.
In addition, an improved method of producing jute textile introduced in China Patent Grant Publication Number CN1047415C using ammonia and nitrogen treatment, mellowing, dehairing and sanforizing. However, this method aims mainly at producing jute textile and does not relate to concrete degumming and edulcoration revelation of any raw jute.
Moreover, in 24th volume of Finishing Technology No.2, April 2002, influences including enzyme classes and how dosages of bio-enzymes and treatment time affecting scouring are introduced. The experimental data provided in this literature addresses flax and xylogen content reductions from 7.2% to 5.4%, pectin content reductions from 3.5% to 1.4%. These removal rates are 25% and 60% respectively, which are the best treatment effects mentioned in the literature. However, xylogen and pectin content are still high enough that the cannot meet the production requirements of flax roving such that qualified flax products cannot be produced. As is well known to all, the plasticity and spinnability of fiber is inversely related to xylogen content. Just as it says in CN1047415, only when pectin and xylogen content are less than 0.5% and 2% respectively does the fiber possess spinnability.
Making a general view of this literature, the following disadvantages are noted. First, the maximum activity of recommended compound enzymes has not been given full consideration. It is mainly because the pH value has not changed significantly according to the different enzyme requirements resulting in low removal rate of pectin and xylogen. Second, compound enzymes are used on 1:30 liquor ratio condition that increasingly reduces labor capacity of flax degumming process and causes large waste of water and other resources like electricity and additives so that it has no economical efficiency and industrial production cannot bear it. Third, parallel literature believes “on condition of optimum temperature and similar pH value, there is synergism among compound enzyme (8 to 9 lines, 3.3 column, 4th page of literature)”. However, applicant's experiments prove that if we adopt similar pH value and choose mesial magnitudes required by compound enzyme, the compound enzyme synergism is tiny. It properly proves that compound enzymes might mutually interfere with each other so as to invalidate the enzyme effects. The experimental data provided in this parallel literature indicates that compound enzyme efficacy has not been given full play. Therefore, the parallel literature has not revealed reasonable pH values in choosing compound enzymes. Fourth, the experimental object of the literature is flax. Xylogen content in flax is less than that in jute (please see Utilization of Jute published in 1993 edited by Gu Mingjin and so on, and Flax Spinning published in 1987 edited by Gu Boming and so on). Therefore, if we use methods recommended in literature to degum jute fiber and remove xylogen, the effects will be worse.
As a result, there are no garment materials blending jute and jute cotton in the market at home and abroad.